


Bad Luck Birthdays

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is use to having terrible things happen on his Birthday, so he's learned to ignore them for the most part.  It's pretty surprising when he wakes up in a bed that's not his own on his Birthday.





	Bad Luck Birthdays

The first birthday Kuroo could remember was when he was four.  His parents hadn’t had much money but they had thrown a small party for him and invited all the kids from his daycare.  His cake had been dropped, there had been screaming and crying all around, and it ended when one boy promptly threw up all over Kuroo.  Kuroo had thought no birthday could ever be as bad as his fourth birthday.  Then again, he had only been four.  Too young and innocent to really know how bad things could truly go.

 

When Kuroo was eight he had a party all planned out and no one showed up for it.

 

At ten Kuroo had a horrible allergic reaction to some sweets and had spent three days in hospital as a result.

 

Kuroo’s twelve birthday had been forgotten even by his parents, though he hadn’t blamed them.  Late nights and double shifts had left them exhausted.  The fights they had tried to hide from him when he was younger had grown into long, tense silences.

 

When Kuroo turned fourteen he came home to his mother curled up on her bed, body shaking with quiet sobs.  His father had left a birthday card, Kuroo had tossed it without reading and swore he was done with birthdays and his father, who he never saw after that day.

 

It never failed that something horrible would happen on his birthday, no matter how secretive he was about the whole business.  Sprained wrist, shaved eyebrow, getting caught out in a thunderstorm, losing his chance at Nationals.  The trend, whether he celebrated his birthday or not, continued on well into high school and college.

 

Kuroo wasn’t sure what sort of karmic monster he had been in a past life to deserve twenty plus years of horrible birthdays but he was sure he had made up for it by now.

 

Waking up feeling like his head was too heavy for his body, his skin was too tight, and his mouth was full of cotton balls wasn’t all that surprising.  It was his birthday after all.  And he had unwillingly gone out with Bokuto the night before.  Which had been a mistake, it was always a mistake getting into drinking competitions with Bokuto.  Actually, any type of competition was a mistake when it came to Bokuto.  The man did not like to lose and Kuroo probably enjoyed pushing his buttons more than he really should have.

 

“Ugh, I feel like shit.”  Kuroo muttered into the soft pillows he had cocooned around his head.

 

“That’s not really a surprise, is it?”  A deep voice asked, far too amused for such a shitty, shitty morning.  Kuroo took in a deep breath as that voice finally registered in his slow processing brain.  Despite Bokuto’s size his voice wasn’t a deep timbre, neither was Kuroo’s roommate.  But the voice was familiar.

 

“Sawamura?”  Kuroo asked, voice muffled but the man seemed to have no issue understanding him as a deep chuckle came from somewhere to Kuroo’s left.

 

“Yes?”  Sawamura was a little closer that time.

 

“What are you doing in my room?”  Kuroo asked, wondering if he was hallucinating.  Or dreaming.  Possibly even still drunk.

 

“Try again.”  Sawamura instructed before one of the pillows was tugged out of Kuroo’s loose grip.  Kuroo groaned at the sudden light, even though there wasn’t much of it.  Sawamura’s face was a nice surprise, though it was still a surprise.

 

“What am I doing in your room?”  Kuroo tried as he slowly propped himself up, glancing around the slightly familiar room.  He had visited a handful of times but it still didn’t quite compute to Kuroo, who lived in Tokyo whereas Sawamura’s dorm room was in Sendai.  “What is going on?  My head hurts so much.  Did I teleport here?  Did I drink so much I unlocked the X-Gene?”

 

“I’m sorry to be the one to inform you that you are not a mutant.”  Sawamura certainly did not sound sorry, if anything he sounded amused.  Which Kuroo found quite insulting since he felt like he was  _ dying _ .  Two pills were pushed into his hand before Sawamura held out a glass of water.  Kuroo swallowed down the pills, though his throat and stomach protested, before gulping down the entire glass.

 

“Sa-wa-mu-ra.”  Kuroo dragged out each syllable as Sawamura laughed, taking away the empty glass as Kuroo swung it around to emphasis his point of clear confusion.

 

“I don’t know Kuroo, you called me and said you really needed to see some dogs and then a couple hours later you were here and incredibly drunk.”  Sawamura didn’t look put out even if Kuroo was slightly embarrassed by that.  Sawamura and he were friends but Kuroo wasn’t sure if they were ‘ _ you can call me drunk at stupid hours _ ’ friends.  Kuroo wondered how many people called responsible, respectable Dadchi Sawamura drunk for him not to think the situation was at all odd.

 

“So you took advantage of me and got me in your bed?”  Kuroo asked, elbowing Sawamura lightly who knocked the offending limb away with ease.

 

“When I said we couldn’t go wake up my parents so you could see my dogs you cried.”  Sawamura said, which took all the tease right out of Kuroo.  Nothing like learning you drunkenly sobbed in front of your long time crush to really sober up a person.  “I left you on the couch to get you some water to drink and you locked yourself in my room.  By the time I picked the lock you were already passed out in my bed, without most of your clothes on.”  Kuroo placed his chin on the palm of his hand, peering over at Sawamura who looked like he was torn between outright laughing in Kuroo’s face and showing some sympathy.

 

“You can pick locks?”  Kuroo asked.

 

“So you’re just going to ignore the rest of the story, huh?”  Sawamura answered back with a grin.  The one grin that made his eyes crinkle up and Kuroo’s heart beat a little faster.

 

“I don’t remember it so it didn’t happen.”  Kuroo rubbed at the bridge of his nose, wishing his headache would clear up a bit quicker so he could properly enjoy a morning with Sawamura.  Even if that morning followed what was probably a very embarrassing night.

 

“I have video.”  Sawamura supplied with had Kuroo sputtering in shock.

 

“Everyone thinks you’re so nice.”  Kuroo poked a finger into Sawamura’s cheek, yanking his hand back as Sawamura snapped his teeth at him before standing up.

 

“I am nice.”  Sawamura placed his hands on his hips, from the angle Kuroo had in his seated position looking up at Sawamura- well, it was a nice angle.  Somehow Sawamura managed to make faded jeans and a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up his forearms look good.  Really good.  “Get up, you need to shower before we go.”  Kuroo stood up, glad that inebriated-him had left their boxers on.

 

“Go where?”  Kuroo asked as he followed Sawamura out of the small room and into the hall that led to the bathroom.

 

“To the train station.”  Kuroo couldn’t completely suppress his disappointment even though he understands why Sawamura is sending him off.  Kuroo had shown up, unannounced, and overtaken Sawamura’s room.  The other man had done enough for him.  There was no need to feel so disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to spend more time with his old high school rival.

 

The shower helps clear away the rest of Kuroo’s lingering headache and with that he gets a couple glimpses of his drunken night.  He wonders how much his drunken self had spent on a train ticket.  He worked twenty hours a week cleaning dishes and delivering food at a hotel in Tokyo so he wasn’t exactly swimming in cash.  With his birthday luck he would probably be living off of noodles for until the next paycheck just to buy his ticket back.

 

Kuroo was wrapping a towel around his waist when he remembered one key detail about his previous night.

 

“Bo!”  Kuroo charged out of the bathroom.  Bokuto had definitely been with him on the train to Sendai.

 

“Hey Kuroo.”  Iwaizumi said from his position on the folded up futon.  Matsukawa sat next to him, surgical mask covering half his face as he gave a low wolf whistle.  Iwaizumi looked unfazed about a half naked and wet Kuroo in his living room and his high-looking friend.  Matsukawa groaned in pain before falling sideways to lay across Iwaizumi’s lap.

 

“Is Bokuto here?”  Kuroo asked, fingers tightening on the towel to make sure it stayed up.  It was threadbare and barely covered his thighs but neither Iwaizumi nor Matsukawa looked like they cared.

 

“He was but he left early this morning.”  Iwaizumi said as he rubbed Matsukawa’s back.  “He’s fine, cold medicine kind of knocks him out and he woke up briefly, forgot he had already taken some and took some more so he’s more or less high as a kite right now.”  Matsukawa rubbed his face against Iwaizumi’s thigh in response, his response muffled by his mask.

 

“What?”  Kuroo asked as his heart settled down into a more normal pattern.  He could now see what Sawamura meant by Iwaizumi and Matsukawa being in a relationship without acknowledging it.  They did look quite comfortable.

 

“He said something about son-son child but I think he’s just out of it.”  Iwaizumi shrugged but Kuroo relaxed even more, now that he knew Bokuto wasn’t wandering around Sendai on his own.  Matsukawa must have meant ‘sunshine child’, or Bokuto’s unofficial son also known as Hinata Shouyou.

 

Kuroo pushed down the slightly dejected feeling trying to bubble up inside him.  Bokuto knew how Kuroo felt about his birthday, that he rather not even acknowledge that it was happening so he was doing just that.  Kuroo knew Bokuto would never purposely abandon him, but that was sort of how it felt.

 

“Okay the soups-” Sawamura walked into the living room, his eyes trailing down Kuroo and reminding him that he was, in fact, only dressed in a towel.  Sawamura rubbed at his face with a long-drawn out sigh.  “Why are you naked?”

 

“I’m not naked, I’m in a towel.”  Kuroo defended but by the bland look Sawamura wasn’t buying it.

 

“I left clothes in the bathroom for you.”  Sawamura turned on his heel before walking back into the small kitchen.  Kuroo walked quickly to the bathroom, ignoring Matsukawa and Iwaizumi’s chortling from behind him.  Kuroo and Sawamura were different heights but sweats and hoodies were mostly universal if you were around the same size.  The sweats were clearly something Sawamura wore often considering how worn they were and the purple and black hoodie smelled of yakiniku.

 

Kuroo walked out of the bathroom once more, running the towel over his hair and trying not to think too hard about wearing Sawamura Daichi’s clothes.  Clothes that Sawamura Daichi had worn.  Articles of clothing that-

 

_ Nope. Enough of that. _

 

Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were still seated on the couch but with steaming bowls of soup they both held carefully as a football match played on the tv.  Kuroo walked to the kitchen and was met by Sawamura holding out a bowl for him.

 

“It’s nothing fancy but you should eat before you leave.”  They sit at the little two-person kitchen table together and Kuroo battles away any strong feelings that try to make their way to the surface.  Part of him wants to blurt out that it’s his birthday but he didn’t want Sawamura to feel obligated to spend time with him.  They were friends and friends didn’t guilt trip each other into hanging out.

 

The soup was warm and filling, if a bit salty.

 

They filled each other in on their lives as they ate. Sawamura had picked up a part time job at a daycare, which he found he enjoyed a lot even if some of the parents acted a bit odd.  Kuroo couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh at Sawamura’s confused face.

 

“They sound like they want the D.”  Kuroo said through his laughter, he heard Matsukawa laugh from the living room.  “You know, because you’re Daichi but also because-”

 

“No I get it, thanks for elaborating.”  Sawamura was trying to scowl but a slightly embarrassed grin overtook his face instead.  “Do you really think they are hitting on me?”  Kuroo nodded as a chorus of ‘yes’ rang out from the living room.  Honestly Kuroo couldn’t really blame the parents.  On his own Sawamura was lovely to look at and he tended to give off a friendly and approachable attitude.  Kuroo thought it was almost unfair to the parents to see Sawamura with children, which would be downright adorable.

 

“I don’t know how else you would interpret someone asking you to come for some  _ homecare.”   _ Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his point.  Sawamura gave a choked laugh before grabbing both of their bowls and making a quick retreat to the sink.

 

“I thought she wanted me to babysit her kid!”  Sawamura defended as he washed their dishes.

 

“She wanted you to babysit alright, but it wasn’t her kid.”  Kuroo leaned a hip against the counter next to Sawamura as he smirked down at the shorter man.  Sawamura flicked water at him.  “Mature, can’t believe people trust you with their kids.”  Kuroo joked as he wiped the water off of his face.

 

“Feel better Mattsun.”  Sawamura said as they walked out.  Kuroo happily kept pace with the other man.  He decided as far as his birthdays went, this one wasn’t so bad.  He was able to spend the morning with Sawamura and was even being walked to the train station.

 

“So they haven’t realized they are practically dating?”  Kuroo asked.  Sawamura looked up at him and tilted his head, a small grin appearing on his face.

 

“Some people need a bit of a push in the right direction.”  Sawamura’s grin bloomed fully on his face, crinkling his eyes and showing white teeth.  “And others need a punch in the stomach.”  Kuroo wasn’t sure what was so funny but he enjoyed Sawamura’s grin so he didn’t ask anything further.

 

“You’re coming with me?”  Kuroo asked in surprise as Sawamura walked over to the ticket station.

 

“More like you’re coming with me.”  Sawamura patted his kit bag.  Sawamura was on his school's volleyball team so Kuroo had believed the other male had just been making his way to his university to practice.

 

“You’re coach is okay with that?”  Kuroo wondered but Sawamura laughed.

 

“We’re not going to my university.”  Sawamura pulled Kuroo along onto the train, they both managed to slip inside right before the doors slid shut.  “You came all this way to see some dogs, it would be disappointing if you didn’t get to actually see them.”  Kuroo couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face.  He knew it was probably a bit too wide but he couldn’t restrain it.  Sawamura laughed as they took some seats near the back.

 

“You thought I’d just ship you off back to Tokyo?”  Sawamura asked, his side pressed just slightly against Kuroo’s as the train started to move.

 

“Sort of.”  Kuroo curled his fingers together in his lap, looking down at them before peeking over at Sawamura who looked exasperated but he was still smiling.  “So what’s in the bag?”  Kuroo sat up a little straighter when Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck, the high points of his cheeks flushed pink.

 

“Just some laundry.”  Sawamura shrugged but it sounded like a lie to Kuroo.  Sawamura prided himself on his independence and he would never bring home more work for his mother.  Kuroo thought about diving for the bag but Sawamura shoved it beneath his feet as if he could read Kuroo’s mind.  Kuroo tried for an innocent look but that only got him a suspicious narrowing of the eyes from the other man.

 

“Thanks for doing this.”  Kuroo said, feeling unusually shy as they hop off the bus they had taken after getting off the train.  It’s cold, it is November after all, but Sawamura is beside him the air is crisp in his lungs so Kuroo doesn’t mind it all that much.

 

“You might just want to hold in that thanks.”  Sawamura answered back cryptically as they took an unpaved road that would leave to Sawamura’s house.  Kuroo had been there a handful of times and he liked it each time.  His house was always full of people, brimming with life and various pets and children running around.  Being in the house for five minutes would make anyone realize just how Sawamura was taught to be such a warm and loving person.

 

The house they walk up to is surprisingly quiet.  A big black shaggy dog with a graying muzzle trots over to greet them.  Sawamura takes a moment to properly pet the dog, Kuroo bending down and allowing himself to be licked a couple times before they both start making their way towards the house again.

 

“Surprise!”  Kuroo stands still in shock as people pop out of every nook and cranny of the living room.  They rush forward, hugging and slapping him on the back, congratulating him and wishing him well.  Kuroo glances around but Sawamura seemed to have disappeared in all the chaos.

 

“Are you surprised?  You’re surprised right!  Akaashi, he was so shocked!”  Bokuto voice is loud, his laughter booming as he pulls Kuroo into a move that’s more of a chokehold than a hug. 

 

“You.”  Kuroo is hardly at a loss for words but he couldn’t come up with a proper response.  Bokuto grins widely but holds his hands up.  Akaashi stands next to Bokuto, Kuroo see’s a flash of orange and the two-toned head of his childhood friend.

 

“Sawamura planned everything.”  Akaashi said in his usual calm manner.  He stepped forward and placed a birthday crown on Kuroo’s head like this was an everyday occurance.  “Happy Birthday Kuroo.  Bokuto don’t choke him, I don’t want to take you two to hospital again.”  Bokuto had been hugging Kuroo again, excitedly patting him on the back.

 

“Can you believe it!”  Bokuto was bouncing around happily.  Kuroo was passed from person to person once more.  Most of Nekoma was there, a fair share of Karasuno and the rest of people from the Fukurodani training camp too.  Kuroo even saw several people he knew from his own university, along with the vast majority of the Sawamura clan.

 

“Thank you for hosting this.”  Kuroo thanked Sawamura’s mother, bending down low to bow properly.  She patted his cheek with a smile before going back to cutting up a cake that was shaped like a giant cat.

 

“It was all Daichi’s doing.”  The elder Sawamura woman grinned cheekily up at him, it was a look Kuroo had seen on her sons face when he was being particularly mischievous.  “He is amazingly stubborn that boy, won’t be persuaded against doing something once he sets his mind to it.”  She handed Kuroo two plates with large pieces of cake on it.

 

Kuroo felt as if he was missing something as she sent him off to deliver the second piece of cake to her son.  Kuroo was only partially surprised to find Sawamura in his room, but he wasn’t alone.  Sugawara and Azumane wished him a happy birthday before walking out to go get their own pieces of cake, but not before sending Sawamura a significant look. 

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  Kuroo held out the second plate.  Sawamura took it and stared down at it for a long moment.  “Sawamura?”

 

“I got you a present.”  Sawamura glanced up at him before looking at the duffel bag on his bed.  “I was going to visit you in Tokyo.  We had to move the party here at the last minute, that’s why so many people are missing.”  Kuroo felt his eyebrows raise in surprise.

 

“Sawamura do you think-” Kuroo put his plate on the desk table to give him something to do.  “Do you think this wasn’t enough?”

 

“We had a bunch of things planned, it was suppose to make up for all the terrible birthdays.”  Sawamura sighed.

 

“Sawamura,” Kuroo swallowed thickly before thinking back on what Sawamura had said before.  How some people needed a punch in the stomach to get things through to them.  “If we had just come here to see your dogs this still would have been the best birthday I’ve ever had.”  Kuroo stepped forward, curling his fingers into a fist before gently nudging Sawamura’s stomach with his fist.

 

Sawamura looked up at him with a frown.

 

“It was a punch in the stomach.”  Kuroo felt like an idiot.  Had he misread the situation?  “Oh god, I’m so-”  Suddenly there was cake in Kuroo’s face.  Smeared over his face and he was sure some was even in his hair.

 

“Kuroo!”  Sawamura sounded, if possible, even more surprised than Kuroo was even though he had been the one to shove the cake into Kuroo’s face.

 

“What-” Kuroo asked.

 

“It was instinct.”  Sawamura cringed as Kuroo wiped cake out of his eyes.

 

“I think you were suppose to kiss me.”  Kuroo licked his lips.  Strawberry, his favorite.  Sawamura used his none cake hand to hide his face, peeking out between his fingers to look up at Kuroo.  It took Kuroo a moment to realize that Sawamura wasn’t hiding because he was embarrassed but because he was trying not to laugh.  “Where’s my piece of cake?”  Kuroo grumbled, turning around to grab it off the desk with full intent to shove it into Sawamura’s laughing face.

 

Sawamura let out a warm laugh before grabbing Kuroo’s arm to kissing him, smearing cake over his own mouth and nose.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Sawamura didn’t look sorry at all.

 

“Where’s my present?”  Kuroo was partially glad there was cake all over his face, it hid the fact that he was blushing pretty badly at this point.  Sawamura leaned up and kissed Kuroo again, a happy flush on his own handsome face.

 

“Happy Birthday Kuroo.”  Sawamura said with a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai Weekend  
> Day 2, December 9: Celebration  
> Birthday


End file.
